The present invention relates to a gaming machine, such as a slot machine or a game machine, or to an amusement machine (hereinafter sometimes also called a “gaming machine”). Particularly, the invention relates to a technique which is effective when applied to a gaming token payout apparatus capable of dispensing a gaming token (hereinafter sometimes also called a “coin”) to an elevated position relative to a storage section, wherein mechanical resistance, such as mechanical sliding or clogging occurring at the time of a gaming token payout operation, can be reduced, and wherein a mechanism for transporting a gaming token to an elevated position can be made compact.
In a gaming machine using gaming tokens, a gaming value is usually embodied by a gaming token. Insertion of a gaming token enables a player to play a game or pastime (hereinafter simply called “game”). When the player has won a game or is awarded a group of winnings as a result of play, gaming tokens are returned to the player. For this reason, the gaming machine is equipped with a gaming token payout apparatus for dispensing gaming tokens to the player. A gaming machine on which a player plays a game through use of gaming tokens, such as a slot machine, is equipped with a built-in gaming token payout apparatus. Particularly, a slot machine pays out gaming tokens when symbols on reels have constituted a certain combination (e.g., 7-7-7 or the like).
Here, an expression “gaming value” means a value to be obtained by a player. For instance, if a specific combination of symbols (i.e., a winning hand) has been constituted on a slot machine or a like machine, the player is awarded a win. When a winning has been achieved, the machine pays out gaming tokens or the like (i.e., gaming values) corresponding to a prize for the winning. The term “game” usually denotes licensed business entertainment. However, throughout the specification, the term “game” also implies global entertainment.
Functions required of the gaming token payout apparatus include the function of reserving gaming tokens, the function of dispensing gaming tokens while counting reserved gaming tokens, and the function of reporting a full state of the reserved gaming tokens. The function of counting gaming tokens is implemented by a sensor disposed at a gaming token payout port. Gaming tokens are paid out from reserved gaming tokens by action of a gaming token payout mechanism while an output from the sensor is being monitored. The payout mechanism is controlled so as to cease operating after payout of a predetermined number of gaming tokens has been completed.
A gaming token payout apparatus which places importance on the counting function generally adopts the following mechanism as a payout mechanism. Specifically, a turntable is disposed at the bottom of a gaming token bucket for reserving gaming tokens, and gaming tokens are paid out by rotation of the turntable. A plurality of holes are usually formed in the turntable such that their centers are arranged along a circle that is concentric with the center of rotation of the turntable, wherein each hole is of a size sufficient to enable entry of one gaming token. The turntable is rotated by a motor through an angle corresponding to one hole. The gaming token held in the hole is separated from the hole by a stationary separation mechanism disposed below the turntable. The gaming token that has been separated from the hole by rotating force is ejected to the payout port. Since the turntable is usually disposed horizontally or at a slight angle from the horizontal, the gaming token is ejected horizontally or at the slight angle. In consideration that a gaming token is dropped under the force of gravity into the hole formed in the turntable, common sense dictates that the angle of inclination of the turntable with respect to a horizontal plane cannot be made excessively large.
The gaming token payout apparatus is usually disposed at the bottom of the gaming machine. Since a gaming token inserted by way of an insertion slot falls into the storage section under the force of gravity, the storage section must be situated in at least a position lower than the insertion slot. Further, in consideration that a large volume of gaming tokens can be reserved, the total weight of the gaming token payout machine becomes considerably large. In view of assurance of safety of the gaming machine, the payout apparatus is preferably situated in a low position. For this reason, a gaming token is paid out to a lower part of the gaming token payout apparatus; that is, a gaming token receiver disposed in a lower part of the gaming machine, unless there is provided a mechanism for transporting gaming tokens upward to the gaming token payout port.
A gaming machine having a receiver in a lower part thereof does not always offer a comfortable gaming environment to a player who plays on such a gaming machine. Gaming tokens which are paid out from the gaming machine are reserved in the receiver disposed at a lower part of the gaming machine. When inserting gaming tokens during the course of a game, the player must take gaming tokens out of the receiver and carry the tokens to the insertion slot. These actions involve transportation of gaming tokens from a lower position to a higher position, and manually transporting the gaming tokens is bothersome for the player. If a distance over which gaming tokens must be transported is long, the player becomes more likely to drop gaming tokens during transportation or to inadvertently leave some of gaming tokens in the receiver. Leaving gaming tokens in the receiver or dropping gaming tokens during the course of a game greatly spoils the entertainment value of the game, causing some players to feel irritated.
For these reasons, the gaming token receiver is preferably disposed in close proximity to the insertion slot; if possible, at the same position as the insertion slot, or at a position slightly lower than the insertion slot. If the receiver and the insertion slot are situated in such a positional relationship, insertion of a gaming token is facilitated, thereby decreasing the possibility of the gaming tokens being dropped or left. Thus, the entertainment value of the game is not deteriorated, and the player's feeling of irritation can be prevented.
On the premise that the gaming token payout apparatus is disposed at a lower part of the gaming machine, the gaming token receiver is disposed at the same position as that of the insertion slot or at a position slightly lower than the insertion slot. Hence, the gaming machine must be equipped with a mechanism for transporting gaming tokens ejected from the gaming token payout apparatus to a higher position.
FIG. 21 shows an example of a gaming token payout apparatus having such a gaming token transport mechanism. FIG. 21 is a descriptive view showing an example of a related-art gaming token payout apparatus and the manner in which gaming tokens are paid. The gaming token payout apparatus shown in FIG. 21 comprises a bucket 311; a turntable 313; a motor 315; and an escalator rail 317. Gaming tokens inserted from an elevated position are stored (reserved) in the bucket 311. Holes for arranging gaming tokens in a concentric arrangement are formed in the turntable 313, and one gaming token is pushed to the escalator rail 317 by rotation of the turntable 313 through an angle corresponding to one hole. The motor 315 imparts torque to the turntable 313, and the escalator rail 317 transports the gaming token upward by pushing force exerted by the turntable 313. The related-art gaming token payout apparatus comprises the bucket 311 for storing gaming tokens; the turntable 313 for paying out, one at a time, the gaming tokens stored in the bucket 311; and the motor 315 for rotating the turntable 313. The gaming token payout apparatus is further provided with the escalator rail 317, which advances the gaming token paid from the turntable 313 when the token is transported upward. The gaming token payout apparatus is usually disposed in a lower part of the gaming machine and is connected to a gaming token tray (not shown) disposed at a comparatively high position on the gaming machine. In relation to the majority of the related-art gaming token payout apparatus, the turntable 313 and the motor 315 are disposed at angles with respect to a horizontal direction. Although the upper end of the escalator rail 317 is connected to the gaming token receiver, detailed illustration of the upper end is omitted.
As illustrated, the turntable 313 is disposed with an inclination with respect to a horizontal plane. A gaming token is pushed in parallel with the thus-inclined plane (i.e., a rotating face of the turntable 313). Hence, the portion of the escalator rail 317 connected to the turntable 313 is substantially parallel with the inclined plane. If an attempt is made to straighten the escalator 317 so as to make it substantially perpendicular, the connected portion acquires a bend 319, as illustrated. When the turntable 313 is rotated as a result of driving of the motor 315, the gaming tokens stored in the gaming toke bucket 311 are paid one at a time by way of a payout port (not shown). At this time, the gaming token is paid in parallel with the turntable 313 and advances through the inside of the escalator rail 317 so as to be pushed by a subsequently-paid gaming token.
However, in the case of the apparatus shown in FIG. 21, the bend 319 of the escalator rail 317 constitutes a curve that departs from a plane parallel with the front and back sides of a gaming token. Such a curve may pose a problem of an increase in sliding resistance stemming from transportation of gaming tokens. A conceivable way to reduce sliding resistance is to increase the thickness of a cross section of a transport pathway formed within the escalator rail 317 so as to become larger than the thickness of a gaming token. However, if the cross section of the transport pathway is increased excessively, the gaming tokens mesh with each other, thus increasing the risk of hindrance to smooth transportation. If an attempt is made to reduce sliding resistance without increasing the cross section of the transport pathway, the radius of curvature of the bend 319 must be increased. However, an increase in the radius of curvature of the bend 319 results in an increase in spatial capacity required for setting the escalator rail 317. Thus, there arises another problem of the gaming token payout apparatus becoming bulky.
Moreover, in the related-art gaming token payout apparatus, the turntable 313 and the motor 315 are oriented at a slight angle from the horizontal. However, orienting the turntable 313 and the motor 315 at such a slight angle leads to a problem of reducing an effectively available space in the gaming machine.
Another example of a gaming token payout apparatus having a mechanism for transporting gaming tokens upward is a coin payout apparatus for use in a gaming machine as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-107354A. In relation to the apparatus described in the patent application, gaming tokens are sent from a bucket section by an ejection mechanism analogous to the turntable 313 shown in FIG. 21. A delivery section is provided with means for changing the inclination of the coins. The means for changing the inclination of the coin draws the coin that has been sent in an inclined position into a gap between a pair of rollers to be rotatably driven. By action of a spring or the like, a force for reducing the interval between the rollers is exerted on the rollers, thereby changing the orientation of the coin to a vertical direction. The coin that has been changed in position with respect to a vertical direction (i.e., a coin in an upright position) is pushed into a lower part of the escalator section while remaining in an upright position; whereby the coin is transported to a higher position within the escalator section. By such a coin payout apparatus for a gaming machine, the coin is pushed into the escalator section while remaining in an upright position. Hence, even in an area where the coin is transported in a horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation, the coin still remains rotatable within the escalator section. Therefore, the orientation and direction of a coin are changed smoothly. Therefore, it is said that smooth transportation of coins can be performed with through elimination of clogging of coins.
According to the latter coin payout apparatus for use with a gaming machine, a coin is transported to the escalator section while remaining in an upright position. Hence, there arises no problem of sliding resistance developing in the escalator section or an increase in the layout space of the escalator section. However, means for changing the inclination of a coin, which also acts as a mechanism for bringing the coin into an upright position, is a complicated mechanism. Further, acting force of a spring or that of a like element must be optimally adjusted such that a coin having been sent while remaining in an inclined attitude is drawn between a pair of rollers without fail. In a transient phase from the time the coin has been drawn into a space between rollers until the orientation of the coin is changed to the vertical, the space between the rollers opens up considerably, and rotary shafts of the rollers must be moved so as to return the rollers to their original positions. Further, the force required for pushing a coin to the escalator section must be imparted by the torque of the rollers. Hence, frictional resistance arising between the rollers and the coin must be set to a considerably large value. Frictional resistance is generated by acting force of a spring or a like element, which closes the space between the rollers. For this reason, there is no other choice but to effect delicate adjustment between the acting force for closing the space and the acting force for opening up the space between the rollers at the time of drawing of a coin. In short, delicate adjustment between the acting forces and its maintenance are required. A conceivable measure for increasing frictional resistance between the rollers and a coin while reducing the acting force for closing the space between the rollers is to use resin such as rubber as material of the rollers (at least as material of the faces of the rollers). However, such a material for increasing frictional resistance usually exhibits poor durability. Therefore, there still arises a problem of low maintainability.
Any one of the related-art apparatuses described above involves a problem of the turntable 313 (or a corresponding member described in the latter apparatus) being disposed at a slight angle from the horizontal. In the case of the latter apparatus, when a gaming token has been ejected horizontally, the pair of rollers encounters difficulty in changing the inclination of the gaming token, in light of the principle. In the apparatus shown in FIG. 21, the turntable 313 can in principle be disposed in a horizontal position. However, as a result of this, the foregoing problem arises in a more prominent manner. For these reasons, any of the pieces of the apparatus are considered to deliver a gaming token in an inclining direction.
The gaming token falls under the force of gravity into a hole formed in the turntable. When the turntable is disposed at a slight angle from the horizontal, there may arise a case where an area located in a diagonally higher position relative to the turntable is not filled with reserved gaming tokens. In such a case, occasions for gaming tokens falling into the holes of the turntable are diminished. Gaming tokens are expected to fall into the holes formed in the turntable by themselves. In some rare cases, a gaming token may fail to fall into a hole. Against this backdrop, it is preferable to create a situation in which the entire turntable is exposed to gaming tokens. Such a situation can be realized by placing a turntable in a horizontal orientation. In the first place, placing the turntable at a slight angle to the horizontal is not preferable, because difficulty is encountered in causing reserved gaming tokens to fall into the holes of the turntable under the force of gravity.